


Napping

by IHaveNothingToDo



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan
Genre: Cuddling, M/M, Napping, just cuddles and naps, that's it thats the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 07:51:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10940187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IHaveNothingToDo/pseuds/IHaveNothingToDo
Summary: Blitz is tired but Hearth is reading





	Napping

**Author's Note:**

  * For [I_Am_The_Circle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Am_The_Circle/gifts).



> This is just a cute little thing I made because Morrigan wanted some BlizStone cuddles

Hearthstone doesn’t look up from his book when there’s a knock on the door. A moment later, Blitze ’s face peeks around the door, and Hearthstone sighs, waving him in.

“Hey, Hearth,” Blitzen says, shutting the door behind him. It’s as silent as a graveyard in the library, as usual, but unlike the eerie hollow silence as before, it’s more of a peaceful, safe silence away from the usual ruckus outside.

He doesn’t move as Blitzen makes himself comfortable on the couch next to him. Hearthstone sets the book down and signs “Thought you were leading the Arts and Crafts today.”

“Brokkr showed up,” Blitzen says, and Hearthstone winces in sympathy. He can imagine the smoke, sparks, and sparkles already.

Blitzen shifts, and then he’s flopping over Hearthstone’s lap, stretching like a cat. Hearthstone lifts his hands so Blitzen doesn’t lay on them. He looks down at the dwarf, noting the shadows under those dark eyes, the weary downward tug on those familiar lips.

Hearthstone lowers a hand into the dark curls, watching as Blitzen’s eyes start to shut at the touch. When they snap back open Hearth smiles a little and signs “Take a nap, I’ll wake you for dinner.”

“You don’t mind?” Blitzen's signs are slow and sloppy but Hearth gets the jist.

“I’m not going anywhere.”

Blitzen’s eyes open a little wider, and he smiles at him, all soft and stupidly adorable. “You take such good care of me.”

Hearthstone ruffles his hair until Blitzen laughs, swatting lightly at his hand. 'You do the same', Hearthstone thinks, but signs, “Go to sleep, silly dwarf, before I make you.”

“Okay, okay.” Blitzen closes his eyes even as he signs. He’s still smiling, and Hearthstone isn’t surprised to find an answering smile on his own face. “Thanks, Hearthstone.”

Hearthstone hums, returning to his book. His one hand continues to pet Blitzen’s hair, until gentle snores fill the silence of the library.


End file.
